Some vehicles are equipped with various driving assist features that assist a driver or autonomously execute different driving functions related to towed vehicles. For example, the driving assist features may include, but are not limited to, control of a tow vehicle for backing up the towed vehicle, parking assistance for parking the towed vehicle, active handling control of the tow vehicle to prevent sway of the towed vehicle, etc. Many of these driving assist features of the tow vehicle require that various dimensions of the towed vehicle be input into a vehicle tow controller of the tow vehicle. The various dimensions of the towed vehicle may include, but are not limited to, an overall length of the towed vehicle, a tire tracking width of the towed vehicle, a distance between a hitch on the tow vehicle to the wheels of the towed vehicle, etc.